Heaven and Earth Collide
by Xanthie
Summary: In the great battle that was once before, the gods and goddesses fought to save both the heavens and earth. When all was done and evil has lost, the most powerful beings devised a plan to wreak havoc once more.Rated M for future chapters. Warning slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've written and this is my first Charmed story so I hope I get them right. Fair WARNING: Femslash, Billie/Prue. I don't know if people like this pairing because I haven't really seen many, if at all, a pairing for these two. But I like them both so there. I do hope you enjoy and take the time to review to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Week After**

* * *

Billie was a wreck and no one can blame her. Looking back now, everything seemed to be something right out of a movie or some television series where witches battle each other for supremacy. Her head was filled with nothing and everything at the same time.

There was no sense of time where she was. There was no sense of anything. Somehow she ended up in some cave, where only the reflection of some unknown light source on a clear shallow pool can be seen.

Her eyes have sunk and so has her cheeks. She hasn't eaten anything. She would drink from the pool once in a while if only to supply her tear ducts with enough liquid to allow it to shed tears. Tears that were her only companion. Her incessant sobs when she was awake were loud and soul-crushing but it did not drown the sound of her sister's wail of pain that was on loop in her mind. When her body would force her to sleep, that's when she would thrash and wake up several times screaming her sister's name. It was a vicious cycle that though took a toll on her body, it ironically intensified her magic.

All around her, a magical barrier has been protecting her from outside elements, but it also prevented help as well. It was strong enough to block even a Charmed Whitelighter's sensing power. No one could get to her and she wasn't in a state to reach out to anyone.

* * *

**The Manor**

* * *

If only Paige Matthews-Mitchell were wearing a long dress fit for a princess, any child can mistake her for the real Snow White. Her skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. Right now however, she was a very frustrated princess. It had been days since she started looking for her charge and she was not able to feel her out magically. In normal circumstances, she would assume that her charge is gone from this world and had moved on. This was, for Paige, not in any way a normal circumstance. Sure, they tried to kill each other almost a week ago but Billie was manipulated and she did help in the end. More than help actually, she vanquished her own sister. Maybe not intentionally, but could there have been a better outcome?

As Billie's Whitelighter, she was concerned about her. More than that, as her friend, she desperately wanted to know that she was okay. She knew Billie was alive. To hell with not being able to feel her magically, there was something in her gut that tells her she's alive. Besides, she already had her husband make sure that she is informed first if there was any news of Billie at the police station.

While pacing the attic for how many hours, making potions, casting spells and ultimately running out of ideas how to find her charge, her older sister Phoebe knocked on the attic door. It wasn't closed but she didn't want to startle the already agitated Paige. If Page was Snow White, Phoebe was Cat Woman. She was sexy but you can see her toughness underneath her gorgeous face.

"Hey, how's it going?" Asked Phoebe with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Not good. I've tried everything. The Return Back Home spell, Lost and Found spell, Calling A Lost Witch Spell, even wrote a few but I end up with nothing. How about you? Can you try to feel what she's feeling? You know, just to tell me she's alive."

"I tried, even asked help from Coop but we came up with nothing. You have to consider though that Coop can sense love and Billie, hoping that she's still alive, won't be feeling too much love right now."

"No! I know Billie is alive. I can feel it in my guts. The magical part of me may not be telling me that but she's alive." The younger witch declared matter-of-factly.

"I hate to say this but maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up." Phoebe said without wanting to. She too wanted the young blonde to be alive. They were close after all.

"I refuse to believe that she is no longer in this plane of existence unless I see a lifeless body. And even if I did see a lifeless body, I will find a way to haul her ass back in her body because it isn't her time to die and that's that!" Paige was looking straight at Phoebe with her tears threatening to fall. It didn't need an empath to see that she was hurting. They have lost so much and there was just a limit to how much one can take.

"Oh honey." The elder witch closed the space between them and wrapped the younger one in a hug. At this time, the eldest Halliwell was the one who appeared at the door. She didn't close in on her sister's side but she watched the scene in front of her.

"You guys, maybe she just needs time to heal? Maybe it's her magic that's not allowing you to sense her." Piper said giving her youngest sister hope. If she were honest with herself, she didn't know if the young witch was alive or not but if there was anything that she learned from being a witch, it was to trust their gut feeling. If Paige knows in her guts that Billie was alive, there was a big chance that she was. She only hoped that she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven and Earth Collide**

* * *

**Summary:** In the great battle that was once before, the gods and goddesses fought to save both the heavens and earth. When all was done and evil has lost, the most powerful beings devised a plan to wreak havoc once more.

A sequel to "To Spill or Not To". You will understand better perhaps if you read that story but I'm not pressuring you to read it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters NOT found in the Harry Potter books are mine and the Clandestiness as well.

* * *

**Chapter II: Mount Olympus**

* * *

**Meg and Thea**

* * *

_I still think it's a bad idea._

"You think everything is a bad idea."

_That's not true._ _I thought that mum's idea of_ _allowing Mrs. Potter to_ _ground you for the trick you pulled off with the Potters was brilliant._

"Okay fine. Then your priorities are screwed up."

_Not as screwed as yours though. Just remember I'm not part of this._

"But you love watching me pull tricks on dad."

_This is different. This is dad and it's always hilarious._

"So you are my sister after all."

Sirius was still snoring lightly when a shriek filled his ears waking him up suddenly. When he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, a Banshee was dropping in to attack him. He was surprised and expecting to find his wand on the table beside his bed but it wasn't there and he fell face first on the floor. He then heard laughter on the bed and near the bedroom door.

As he looked up, the banshee was actually his first born twin the raven haired Megan laughing her heart out obviously from his reaction. The laughter that was coming from his bedroom door was from his second twin Thea.

"You two!" He then grabbed Megan from the bed and pulled her to the floor tickling her.

_Serves you right!_ Thea said telepathically when her father grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her and tickled her as well.

Megan and Thea were identical twins but unlike other identical twins, they could easily be identified. Megan had black eyes and wavy jet black hair that almost as if it absorbed the light surrounding her hair while Thea's hair were Hazel brown and straight light brown hair like their mother's hair. Everything else from their milky complexion right down to the size of their feet were identical.

Their personalities were very much different. Megan was a troublemaker much like his father was and she loved pulling off pranks especially when it involved his father. Thea never spoke a word since she was born but was telepathic and uses it to communicate. For some reason, which until now nobody could really figure out exactly, the only people she would communicate with telepathically were her parents, sister, grandfather Snape and the only other person outside the her family was Aaron, Remus Lupin's son.

Hermione was at the doorway looking at the three having fun. She was very happy with how close the three were but she could do with not so many of Megan's tricks. She could give Sirius' a run for his money.

"You three should really lower the volume as the Potters are still sleeping." Hermione warned. She was already making breakfast for them as she knew that her daughters were both morning persons. It would also explain why Sirius always gets a prank in the morning. Sirius was too lazy to wake up in the morning to beat them up to it and he was much too eager to see what tricks Megan is capable of.

* * *

**Aaron and Aoi**

* * *

A pure white wolf with the exception of the black tip that was about three inches long, looking as if dipped its tail in a bucket of black paint made its way to the dining table of the Lupin residence to Amanda's disapproving look.

Amanda Warren-Lupin was Lily Potters best friend from Hogwarts. Her hair resembled chocolate curls with its velvety dark chocolate color with thick and large curls.

"Aaron, how many times did I tell you not to be in wolf form when you're here? You're fur will get all over the table!" Amanda said firmly to which the wolf reacted by going down on the floor and rested his head on the soft carpet.

"That's what I don't understand mum. How come you don't like dogs but you have a former werewolf for a husband, and two wolf cubs as your kids? Isn't that pretty ironic?" Aoi's riveting blue eyes eyed her mother. A tail identical to his brother except hers was gray was behind her indicating how sleepy she was still. Aoi always had a tail when she slept much like Aaron was always a wolf. She too could turn into a wolf but not as often as her brother. She was gray all over but with the same black tip in her tail like his brother.

"You can't help who you fall in love dear. Now, eat breakfast." Amanda served her two kids with rare steaks. It was their favorite breakfast and they wouldn't eat anything else in the morning anyway. Amanda already had arranged for different fresh meats to be delivered to their house and has got it on a discounted price because Aoi and Aaron had an appetite enough for a whole pack of wolves.

"Mom, can we go to the Blacks when we're done?" Aoi's question made Aaron lift his head to look at their mother.

"You two practically live there. I don't know why you even bother asking me." Amanda said as she sat down and enjoyed her breakfast consist of eggs and sausages.

"Because you will nag us to death if we don't. Its already annoying enough to hear it as a person but with wolf ears, its unbearable." Aoi grinned as she answered. Aaron smiled. He lets Aoi do much of the talking. He was very much like his father. He was quiet, calm and collected. His almost glowing silver eyes spoke volumes in his behalf almost all the time. It was an amazing feat to get him to speak five words in one day.

"This just wouldn't do." Aoi said.

"What dear? Is your steak overcooked?" Amanda asked as her children had no problem eating raw meat but prefer not to.

"No. I'm too sleepy to use spoon and fork." Amanda understood and nodded.

Aoi took her plate from the table and settled it down beside his brother's plate.

"Move." Aaron obliged and within a second the eleven year old girl turned into a gray wolf and ate her breakfast heartily.

"By the way, I remembered that Aoi, your grounded so your staying here but Aaron can go if he wants too." Amanda said sipping her tea.

The gray wolf gave a low whimper and lowered her ears which was quite adorable and most of the time made her mother agree to whatever she wanted but it seems that no matter how adorable she looked, it wouldn't have worked.

"No. That's not going to work." Amanda said refusing to look at her daughter. It was Aaron now that moved towards their mother. She nudged her mother with his nose and was the one pleading with her mother. Even if their personalities were a universe apart, you can bet anything that they had each other's back. His gaze fixed with their mother's eyes and as if Amanda and Aaron were speaking telepathically when it was just Aaron's eyes spoke so much and the fact that she knew that they had each other's back all the time, this was an expected move from her son.

"Well, if you promise that she stays at the Potters and nowhere else." Aoi gave an excited bark and Aaron gave his mother a grateful look.

* * *

**Hilton and Lainey**

* * *

Hilton and Lainey plopped down on the chairs beside the Black sisters. Their green eyes and black hair shouted to the world that they were the son and daughter of Harry and Lizzy Potter.

"What do you want for breakfast kids?" Hermione asked them as her daughters were already enjoying theirs.

"Oh, I don't know. Freedom from the sentence given to us by our mother?" Hilton answered as he still couldn't believe that all the Potter kids, Megan and Aoi were grounded for a whole month.

"You six managed to scare off the Minister of Magic to resign, the Aurors including your father and grandfather to chase a non-existent villain and turned the floor of the Ministry of Magic to tar! You're lucky you get a month's grounding, if it were up to me I'd have you grounded for a whole year." Megan was grinning through her mother's speech as she remembered the whole ordeal.

"Oh get that smile off your face Meg. It wasn't funny!" Hermione said as she served the two emerald eyed Potters their breakfast. Lainey was already keeping herself from bursting out with laughter as she remembered her father falling flat on his face as he stood up with his feet stuck on the tar floor.

Lainey, as her grandmother always say, might as well have been a boy herself. She was always with her brother and twin uncles Laurence and Lester causing a racket at any given time. She pretty much had all her mother's feature except her eyes. All the Potters except their grandfather had Lily's eyes. She was an excellent seeker herself having learned every trick from her parents being Seekers themselves when they were at Hogwarts.

Hilton was very much like his grandfather as he always looks for trouble unlike his father who ends up being a magnet for it. He always had the position of Keeper when playing Quidditch as he admired his father's best friend, Keeper and Captain of the Chuddley Cannons, Ronald Weasley. It was to his advantage that his father was best mates with the said Keeper and the whole family, which included Aoi and Aaron free tickets to his match.

* * *

**Lester and Laurence**

* * *

"Hey, Little Potters and Meg. Finish your breakfast and let's play Quidditch!" Lester, the first twin of James and Lily Potter said as he saw them eating breakfast. There was no point inviting Thea as everyone knew she can't and won't play Quidditch to save her life. Little Potters was the nickname they gave their brother's kids. Though they are exactly the same age, they couldn't deny that they are still their uncles.

"You wouldn't mind Mrs. Black, would you?" Laurence asked, the second of the twin. Everyone who knew them could swear that they were the reincarnation of the Weasley twins except the Weasley twins were alive and well.

Before Hermione could answer with a flat no and to remind him about the grounding they just received, Hedwig, along with five other owls swooped down and dropped each of them a parchment. It was their acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Everyone caught their letter except Thea who had no hand and eye coordination that Lainey had to catch hers with her other hand without even looking.

"Nice catch littlest Potter!" came Lester's voice as he read his letter and looking at the signature of their mother.

"See? This is creepy. Why can't she just give us the letters or leave it at our nightstand?" Laurence said as he stared at his mother's signature pretty much voicing out his brother's thought on the matter.

"Because it's standard procedure that you get your letters by owl. You should be thankful you're being accepted." Answered Hermione in her matter-of-fact tone.

"How can we not be accepted? We're bloody brilliant!" Laurence said as he hit his chest with a closed fist. Lester was imitating a body builder pose beside him. The three girls giggled while Hilton imitated his uncles and posed as well.

"Your brilliance was never the question. It's your disregard for rules and trouble making habit that not only your mother but the Headmaster is worried about." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot its Professor Snape who's the Headmaster now. Seriously why couldn't I have been accepted when Professor Dumbledore was Headmaster? You were very lucky." Lester stopped posing and sat on the dining table as well as he remembered that Severus Snape was never fond of any of the Potters except their mother. Hilton and Laurence did the same.

"You do remember that it was your trouble-making that appointed him to be the Headmaster!" Hermione reminded them.

"Grandfather isn't that bad." Meg piped up as she and Thea adore their grandfather. It didn't even matter to Meg that she gets scolded by Snape often because she was always in trouble and becoming more and more like his father.

"Earth to Megan, hello! You do remember our last name is Potter and you know how allergic he is of that. Even the mention of our name can make him shout out every curse that he knows." Hilton said indignantly.

"And being a Black makes it a lot easier? I get the heat too when I get in trouble." Meg said as she tried to make the Potters feel better.

"But the difference is you share chromosomes, meanin g you get off easier than we do." Lainey pointed out.

"Ah but still I'm not like some people I know who never ever gets in trouble." Megan said referring to her sister.

"But that's because Thea never does anything but breath!" Lester emphasized.

_Hey! I resent that!_ Thea said to which only Megan heard.

"She said she resents that." Meg said rolling her eyes at the statement.

"How can you be so inconsiderate Lester? Thea doesn't just breath, she reads books too you know?" Laurence said in a mock voice which earned a laugh from everyone except Thea. A few seconds later the chair he was sitting on broke all of its legs causing him to drop rather violently on the floor with another laugh moments later.

"Laurence, you forget that Thea isn't only telepathic but can practice wandless magic. You should really be careful next time." Lester said helping his brother up but before his brother could stand up properly his own chair broke its legs.

* * *

**Reilley and Francesca**

Reilley and Francesca were the most beautiful twins in their so called "pack". Reilley had red hair and blue eyes while Francesca had flowing light blonde hair. Besides, their good-looks they also had big-time parents. Ronald Weasely plays for the Chuddley Canons as their Keeper for ten years now and has never lost a game. Fleur Weasely was the head of International Relations at the Ministry of Magic. These very same facts kept them from being together as a family as their parents were always sent off to different countries all over the world for months or even years at a time. They do enjoy a Christmas and New Year together as they won't have it spending their holidays without each other.

Reilley and Francesca have lived in the Burrow all their life. Of course, the Black-Potter manor was like a second home but they prefer the smell and feel of the Burrow. It was their home. Their grandparents left it to their Aunt Ginny as they went to tour the world and were sending postcards now and then.

It was their Aunt Ginny and Aunt Gabrielle who have been together for ten years now that raised the two of them and they couldn't be happier except for missing their parents the rest of the year after the holidays.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ginny said cheerfully as she already prepared breakfast and was enjoying her hot chocolate.

"Good morning Aunt Ginny. Have we got any letters today?" Reilley asked with the same cheerfulness.

"No. I expect your letters are going to come today though. Is your sister still asleep?"

"Do you really have to ask? We both know that Aunt Gabrielle and Francesca aren't morning people." Reilley said as he poured himself some hot chocolate.

"So did you hear about the Potters, Meg and Aoi getting grounded for a month?" Ginny asked. She heard about all the mishaps and was thankful that Reilley and Francesca weren't part of it. Reilley and Francesca were more of home-bodies. They would sit and watch the six other kids with Thea and Aaron rather than join in.

"Yes. I have to admit though, what they did was a brilliant bit of magic. I wish I could've seen it. " Reilley smiled.

"It actually sounds like what your Uncle George and Fred would've done."

"True but how many people can say that they ran the Minister out of office? Literally!"

"Given the opportunity Fred and George could've but they were terrified of your grandmother. Wait, we were all terrified of her." Realizing that she too had moments were she would rather face a dragon wandless than her mother's fury.

"I still can't believe they just got a month worth of grounding!" Francesca said approaching the kitchen. Though she was still very sleepy, her walk was still graceful, followed by Gabrielle.

"Good morning you two." Ginny said as she was the one who poured both of them a whole mug of hot chocolate. She then received a good morning kiss from Gabrielle.

"Good morning Aunt Ginny. I reckon Hermione would've given them hell for it." Francesca sipped the hot chocolate and let the warmth wake her up.

"I think they gave them points for devising a way for Dumbledore to take the position since there was no one else for the job." Ginny answered as Gabrielle was still so sleepy but couldn't sleep anymore without Ginny beside her.

"The plan did backfire though when Severus Snape had to replace him. And we're going to Hogwarts this year!" Reilley pointed out.

"We could always request to be transferred to mum's school." Francesca said with more energy.

"Do you know how boring that will be without the Potters and Meg and Aoi?"

"An excellent point brother, might as well enjoy it without thinking too much of Snape." They both knew that they would not be caught dead pulling any of the tricks their friends have and was sure to pull off when in Hogwarts but that didn't mean they don't enjoy watching them or would do anything to stop it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Introduction of characters done for our good guys. So who's your favorite twin? On to sorting… Oh and please review. Thank you.


End file.
